Daylin's adventure
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: Daylin is the daughter of May and Drew and will be starting her adventure with her new partner mudkip, what happens when you throw in ash and misty's son and paul and dawn's daughter as her traveling companions? this is my firs story so please be nice.
1. Daylin

**This is my first ever story so be nice. Please review**

It was sunny outside as I watched the clouds pass me by. Tomorrow is my 10th birthday, which means it's the day I get my 1st Pokémon. Hi my name is Daylin and I live in _Little Root_ town my parents are the famous Drew and May. I have been thinking a lot on what I want to do when I get my first Pokémon like if I want to do gyms or contests, but I decided to pursue contests (for now anyways). I have brown hair like my mom and I have my daddy's green eyes. I think they named me Daylin because it means beautiful day (AN: I looked it up on a baby's name website and its true) and that when I was born I shined like the morning sun. I usually were a purple dress shirt and a black tank top underneath and black shorts underneath I also were purple and black boots (AN: like dawns). My mom's 1st Pokémon was a fire type and my dad's was a grass type, so I decided to start my journey with a mudkip, water type, and I can't wait until tomorrow!

"Daylin come on its time to eat, you know how your mother gets around food." I heard my dad say from the bottom of the stairs. I heard my mom scream 'Hey what's that suppose to mean I can't help that I like food.' I just giggled lightly at that one.

"O.K. I will be down in a minute!" I yelled at my dad so he can hear me. When I got to the kitchen I gasped as I saw….

**Me: Cliffy… was it to short? Sorry newbie. ^.^'**

**Daylin: Who did I see? Who did I see?**

**Me: calm down it will be revealed in the next chapter**

**Daylin: please review miss sasuhina's story this is her first story ever posted on fanfic so please review and comment.**

**Me: 10 reviews at the most please so next time. ~gothicsasuhina~**


	2. New pokemon and mysterious voices

**Chapter 2 whooohooo!**

**Daylin: So… who do I see?**

**Me: it will be revealed in this chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon… I wish I did… I do own the characters kids.**

When I walked into the kitchen I saw my big brother Marcus. He just got back for the johto region. He didn't win but he got second place in the championships (**A/N: He dose gym battles.) **

"Mark!" I yelled as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me into his awaiting arms.

"Day-Day!" He yelled calling me by my nick name. Mark has my dad's hair color and my mom's eyes. "So is my baby sis ready to get her first Pokémon?" Mark asked as he ate some bacon that mom had put on his plate.

"I'm super excited. I was talking to Elizabeth **(A/N: Paul and Dawn's daughter) **and Ryan **(A/N: Ash and Misty's son)** and they said that they are going to travel with me when we meet up in Olden town." I said with a smile happy that my two best friends get to travel with me.

"That's great sweetie." My dad said. "Just make sure that Ryan doesn't do anything to my princess, because if he does I will surely be giving him a painful visit."

"DADDY! I promise I will be careful." I said with an anime sweat-drop just as I was about to say something else mom's skitty came in and got on the couch to sleep. "Good morning skitty!" I said. I guess she was asleep and I scared her because as soon as I said that she jumped up from the couch startled. She looked at me and said 'NYA!' like she was saying ' why did you have to scare me and interrupt my skitty filled dream' "Sorry skitty I didn't mean to scare you." She looked at me, yawned, then went bake to sleep on the couch.

"Daylin I think you should go and get your Pokemon before its to late." My dad said while brushing Absol's coat.

"AHHH! I almost forgot." I screamed while grabbing a piece of toast and running out the front door. "I'll be back later I promise!"

*At the professor's lab*

" professor I'm here for my first pokemon!" I said wile painting.

"Hello Daylin lets go get your pokemon. I should warn you that I only have 2 left now, so let's hope that the pokemon you want is still hear." The professor said with a huge grin.

When I heard that there was only 2 left my heart started to have butterflies in them. 'what if I don't get the pokemon I want.' I asked myself sadley as the professor was bringing in the pokeballs and a purple Pokedex.

" Alright here is your first choice." The professor said while releasing the pokemon. When the light vanished from the pokeball a small red chick came out. 'it's a torchick… just like mom's torchick.' "and here is your last choice." The professor said by once again releasing the pokemon from its ball. This time a blue pokemon emerged from the light it had orange fins and cute whiskers. 'YESSS! THEY DIDN'T TAKE MUDKIP!'

"Professor I want mudkip!" I said happily as I took the small blue and orange water type and held it close to me. I looked over at Torchick and saw that it was disappointed so I decided to cheer it up. " Its ok Torchick I'm sure you will find a wonderful trainer some day." I said takeing the small fire type pokemon into my arms and giving it a reassuring hug. "Thank you so much professor I was very lucky you had the pokemon I wanted."

"Well I'm happy to here that. Here are your pokeballs and Pokedex. Have a safe and wonderful journey Daylin." The professor said with a huge grin on his face.

" Thank you professor. Birch!" I said as I head off towards my house to show my family my new pokemon. " are you ready mudkip?" 'mud mudkip mud.' She said.

*somewere in the shadows*

" boss I found the hoen girl she will be traveling with the kanto boy and sinnoh girl tomorrow because she is heading home right now_." A mysterious dark figure said._

"_excellent… now we will have our revenge from those medelsome brats. They had interfered in our plans for world domination now they will pay." A man, who sounds like the boss said. "Victor go pay our old hoen friends a little visit."_

"It would be my pleasure sir." A man with dark sunglasses and a black and red uniform said.

**Me: I got a longer chapter in there yay ^o^**

**Daylin: who are those strange people?**

**Me: The bad guys… and some of your parents old enimies looking for revenge.**

**Daylin: oh… they will not succed! Anyways please review miss sasuhina's chapter it would mean so much to her if you did.**

**Me: Please and thank you. Also put in a few requests if you want. I will try to incorporate them into my story.**


	3. Old enemies attack

**Chapter 3 HOORAYY!**

**Me: Finally! *looks to the readers and smiles* I have a longer chapter this time.**

**Daylin: Yippe… can we get on with the story now I want to know what happens next**

**Me: O.K… Hey Daylin would you do the honors and do the disclaimer while I try and think of the next chapter.**

**Daylin: k… Gothie over here does not own pokemon if she did we would all be in trouble.**

**Me: Hey… *thinks for a moment* your right I would cause trouble.**

I was heading towards my house when all of a sudden I see a shadowy figure lerking behind me so I stayed calm and kept on going in the direction of my house. "Mud mudkip mud kip kip." (is your family nice Daylin?) " I'm sorry mud kip but i don't speak pokemon so i have no idea what you are saying... your going to love my parents and big brother they are so nice and all of their pokemon are nice to but to them you only have to follow 1 rule and that is if you hurt anyone in the family be prepared to get seriously hurt." i explained to mudkip while heading up through the rose garden that roserade made. "MUDKIP MUD!" (LOOK OUT) Mudkip said to me while pushing me to the ground. I was about to ask what was that for when something huge went right pass the spot i was standing just a few minutes ago. "What is that pokemon?" I asked while geting out my purple pokedex.

_**Salamence the Dragon pokemon and the evolved form of Shelgon. ****SALAMENCE came about as a result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. ****It is said that this powerful desire triggered a sudden mutation in this POKéMON's cells, causing it to sprout its magnificent wings. Trainers be warned it can be easily angered.**_

"T-T-That's a Salamence. Thank you mudkip if it wasen't for you i would have been run over by a salamence" I said while looking at my very first pokemon.

"Daylin are you alright What's going on?" I heard my dad yelling to me. "Daylin my poor baby are you ok?" My mom asked while hugging me half to death. " Day-Day is my baby sis alright?" Marcus said. " I'm fine it's just that Salamence almost crashed into me. If it wasen't for Mudkip i would have been run over. Thank you mudkip." I said while giving my pokemon a huge squeeze.

"So your first pokemon was a mudkip hu. cool." Mark said. He was about to say something else when someone interupted him.

"Enough with the reunion i just want my revenge on all those who spoiled our plans. I was once a member of team Rocket when those two brats (pointing at drew and may) and a few other brats (guess who) ruined our plans so our new master Ragen desided to go after the youngest child of everyone of you brats we are already trying to track down the red head and pikachu trainers son from kanto, as well as the daughter of the veilstone city gym leader and contest brat from sinnoh. I already found 1 target the daughter of the 2 Top coordinators in hoen. And by the way my name is Vicktor." Vicktor said with a terrifiying grin.

"If you so much as touch my baby girl i will hunt you down and destroy you!" Dad said with rage as he threw one of his pokeballs in the air. When the light from the pokeball stopped you could see a white dog like pokemon with a blue claw shaped thing on the side of its face. 'Absol'

"The same gose for me as well." My mom said while throwing one of her pokeballs. A huge red creature came out of the pokeball. 'Blazikin'

"Noone hurts my baby sister." Marcus said throwing his pokeball into the air. A huge green plant like pokemon emerged fromthe pokeball. It had a tail that looked like a bush. 'Septile'

"Alright mudkip lets help out." i said while standing between my dad and brother.

"Enough of this foolishness. SALAMENCE USE HYPER BEAM NOW!" The weird team rocked member screeched. The hyper beam hit its target, which just so happened to be my mudkip. "MUDKIP KIP" (OUCH THAT HURT)

"MUDKIP NO." I said while running towards my injured mudkip.

" Stand back Daylin we've got this." Dad and mom said at the same time. "Don't worry Day-Day we wont let anything happen to you and your mudkip." Mark said with determination in his eyes.

" ABSOL SHOW THIS CREEP WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH OUR FAMILY! USE ICE BEAM." My dad said. Damn he looks pissed 'note to self NEVER get dad that mad' i thought as i watched the battle continue.

" BLAZIKIN USE HEAT BLST NOW."My mom yelled 'smae goes for her' i thought shivering at the pissed of face of my mom.

"SEPTILE USE SOLAR BEAM." Damn my brother was pretty pissed off as well. That bastered picked the wrong family to get revenge on.

"AHHH THIS ISEN'T OVER WE WILL GET THE HOEN, SINNOH, AND KANTO BRATS JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" Vicktor yelled over his shoulder while rideing off on his Salamence.

I see my mother coming this way so i know what will happen next."Oh Daylin my sweet baby are you alright he didn't hurt you did he?"

" No i'm fine and so is mudkip." i said. i then remembered something." What about Elizabeth and Ryan?" I asked worried about my friends safety since they are after them as well.

" Daylin's right i think we need to contact Paul and Ash and tell them what's going on." Dad said while going to the phone inside the house.

*Meanwhile at Misty and Ash's house in Pallet town*

"Are you alright Ryan." Ash asked his son as they were just attacked by an Aagron.

"I'm fine dad and so is Bulbasaur." Ryan said with an Ash worthy smile.

"I better warn Paul and Drew." Ash said going to the phone.

*Paul and Dawn's house at Veilstone city*

"Is my baby girl alright? your not hurt are you?" Paul asked his daughter while checking every inch to be absolutly sure she was ok.

"Daddy i'm fine and so is chimchar"Elizabeth said while hugging her little monkey pokemon closer.

"Paul you need to let Drew and Ash know what happened here." Dawn said while calling her Typhlosion in its pokeball to rest from a long battle with a Magnezone and its despicable owner.

"Your right i'll call them right away." Paul said while taking one more glance over his little girl to make sure she was ok.

**Me:X_X i'm exhauhsted!**

**Daylin: gothie**

**Me: ...**

**Daylin: Sorry she fainted from all the typing and all the suspence of the story so i will close for her. *clears throught* gothie here will get the 4th chapter up as soon as she can but until then please review it will hopefully get gothie here motivated to write longer more intence storie.**

**Me: HEY I KNOW THE CONSEPT OF THIS STORY BUT I GET WRITERS BLOCK ALOT SO...(Suddenly falls asleep)**

**Daylin: she must have tired herself out please review miss sasuhina's, a.k.a gothie, story thankyou. *looks down at me on the floor napping* She sure is strange sometimes, but she's my strange frien *smileing***


	4. The 2 Sinnoh Eevee's and Almia's trip

**AN/ Hey sorry it took so long I've been working on my naruto Pokémon crossover and I compleatly forgot about this one. So here we go.**

* * *

**Daylin: Hey gothicsasuhina does not own Pokémon... thank god for that... so without further ado here is the 4th chapter.**

* * *

***daylin's pov***

" Hey mom did you get Paul and Ash?" Mark asked. I could see that he was really nervous about what happened earlier... ugh can you say protective brother?

" Yea we did they were also attacked and Paul was really supportive about Elizabeth traveling with Daylin and Ryan." Mom said with a worried expression as well. " So Daylin are you going to be starting out in the Hoen region?" My mom said with a huge smile.

" No mam we talked about it and the three of us decided on starting out in the Almia region. They have contests, gyms, and its suppose to be a beautiful region." I said while packing up for our trip. " I'm going to be meeting up with the others later today at **Oldendale town**." I explained while getting ready to leave.

" Well you be careful okay baby." Dad said with a protective tone in his voice.

" I will daddy. I have to go I love you all. I'll call when I get to **Charcol town." **I said while walking outside.

* * *

" Okay Mudkip let's go!" My Tiny blue and orange Pokémon came out of its pokeball and jumped on my head. " We are heading off to **Oldendale town **to travel around with a bunch of my friends so let's go!" I said to my cute Pokémon. 'mudkip mud'

We suddenly heard rustling in the bushes and 2 eevee jumped out of nowhere. now I have all the evolutionary stones in fact I have 8 sets of all of them it's because i do a lot of time looking for tressure and I end up finding a lot of stones. ok bake to the present I really want those Pokémon.

" Mud kip use watergun on both eevees. Then use mudslap." They were both out cold so I decided to throw the pokeballs. "Go pokeballs." *wiggle*...*wiggle*...*wiggle*...*click*. "Yes I just caught 2 eevee's!" 'mud mud mudkip!'

When we reach the top of a steep hill we could see **Oldendale town.**

* * *

" Hey Ryan were's Elizabeth?" I asked looking around for my other friend.

" She asked us, well her dad asked us, to meet her in the sinnoh region at **Twinleaf town** I think he is still a little paranoid about the attackers a few days ago." Ryan explained to me while I was remembering the time I was attacked by that salamance.

" Ok let's get a ticket to **twinleaf town **and head on out there besides i have some business in the **Eterna Forrest**." I told him while going to the ticket man and buying the ticket.

" What kind of business?" he asked really confused.

" I caught 2 eevee's and i want to evolve one into a leafeon." i said while handing him the ticket and getting on the boat to **Twinleaf town.**

* * *

*** Twinleaf town***

"Izzy! hi are you ready to go?" I asked with a big smile on my face. I looked over at Paul and said "Don't worry sir we won't let anything happen to Elizabeth."

"You better i don't want my baby getting hurt." Paul said with a protective look.

"DADDY! I will be fine i will call you every time we get to a new city or town ok." Elizabeth said while walking over to Paul and giving him a huge hug. "I promise i will be ok. I love you daddy."

"I love you to baby girl I just worry that's all." Paul said while giving Elizabeth a huge hug.

" I know daddy." Elizabeth said. she suddenly turned and looked at us. " I caught an Eevee on the way from sandgem town to veilstone city and I want a Glaceon so I need to go to Snowpoint city first."

"Ok but we need to go to the eterna forest first because its closer." I said with a huge smile

"ok let's go." Elizabeth said.

" Alright off to **eterna forest **then we can go to **snowpoint city." **I said with a huge May like grin on my face.

* * *

***Eterna Forest***

" There it is there's the stone to evolve eevee into Leafeon." i squeled. " Come on out Eevee. You see that rock eevee if you touch it you will evolve into a Leafeon." It looked at me with a big smile on it's face and happily went over and touched the stone.

**_Leafeon the verdant pokemon and an evolve form of eevee. Leafeon's cells are of that of plants and as such can perform photosynthesis. When it does its moves will become a lot more power ful._**

* * *

***Snowpoint city***

" Look there's the ice gem. come on out evee. are you ready to evolve into a Glaceon." Elizabeth said with a huge grin on her face. Eevee happily bounced over there and evolved.

_**Claceon the fresh snow pokemon and an evolved form of eevee. By controling its body heat it can freeze the atmospherearound it to make a diamond flurry.**_

_** What do you think so far?**_

_**Daylin: sorry she is stuck on the B and I button above.**_

_**me: *ignoring comment* anyways all the gym leaders in the Almia are OC's and here is some spoilers they are also my fellow friends from school or was because i am now a freshman in college that's right no more high school drama for me. also 1 more spoiler in this story my boyfriend and his brother are my older brothers and my best guy friend is my boyfriend. I hope Trevor isn't jelouse. That would be funny. And poor Lakota dosen't even know i am useing him as my boyfriend in this story. Please R&R**_


	5. Paul's Protectiveness

**AN/ Hey sorry it took so long I've been working on my college work and I am also sick sorry again. So here we go.**

* * *

**Daylin: Hey gothicsasuhina does not own Pokémon... thank god for that... so without further ado here is the 5th chapter.**

* * *

*** Last Time***

***Eterna Forest***

" There it is there's the stone to evolve eevee into Leafeon." i squeled. " Come on out Eevee. You see that rock eevee if you touch it you will evolve into a Leafeon." It looked at me with a big smile on it's face and happily went over and touched the stone.

**_Leafeon the verdant pokemon and an evolve form of eevee. Leafeon's cells are of that of plants and as such can perform photosynthesis. When it does its moves will become a lot more power ful._**

* * *

***Snowpoint city***

" Look there's the ice gem. come on out evee. are you ready to evolve into a Glaceon." Elizabeth said with a huge grin on her face. Eevee happily bounced over there and evolved.

_**Claceon the fresh snow pokemon and an evolved form of eevee. By controling its body heat it can freeze the atmospherearound it to make a diamond flurry.**_

* * *

**NOW**

***daylin's pov***

" Ok we are finally in the Almia Region are you 2 ready for your 1st gym battle?" I asked as i looked at my 2 best friends in the whole wide world.

"You bet we are. Let's go!" Ryan said as he was heading towards the forest surrounding the pier.

" Hey Ryan wait for us" Elizabeth yelled while running towards the direction Ryan went.

* * *

* In Veilstone city* *Paul's pov*

" Better luck next time." I said to a trainer that has challenged me 5 times and still can't beat me. I'm thinking about giving the gym to Reggie and going for the title as champion.

" Paul did you forget Ash and Misty's coming with baby Melanie. Did that challenger losse again?" My gorgeous wife Dawn asked.

"Yea he almost won that time. Ok ill get ready for them." I said as I went into the house to take a shower. I still couldn't get my mind off of that man with the Magnizone that attacked my baby girl. I was furiouse. How dare he try to hurt my baby.

"Paul? Are you ok?" Dawn said as she came into our bedroom to get on another shirt. The one she had on was covered in what looked to be chocolate.

" I just can't stop thinking about that guy with the magnizone." I snarled out at the mere thought.

*** Flashback ***

_" Alright Elizabeth are you ready to get your first pokemon." I asked as I made sure that she was alright for travell._

_" Daddy i'm fine i'm going to come right back here before i go to Almia with Ryan and Daylin." My little girl said as she went towards Sandgem town to get her first Pokemon._

_3 HOURS LATER_

_"Daddy look I got me a chimchar." I heard my little angel say just as I turned around to greet her I see a man with a Magnezone heading straight for my baby._

_"Elizabeth behind you look out." I yelled as I got my Weavile out of its pokeball. Dawn comes running out of the house with her Typhlosion right behind her. I was seriously pissed off. How dare they try and hurt my baby._

_"After the Battle (i'm lazy today sorry)*_

_" I will be back and she along with that Kanto and hoenn brat will be mine." The bastard said as he left. I headed straight for Elizabeth. She was standing beside the door that goes into the gym she had her chimchar in her arms._

_" I'm fine daddy really and so is Chimchar." My angel said while she was clutching her chimchar close to her chest._

*** End Flashback ***

" Paul sweetie its ok. Remember Ryan and Daylin are with her; And she also has chimchar and eevee." Dawn said while going to her bag and pulling out her lopunnys pokeball. She was looking towards me and then back at her lopunnys pokeball. I knew immediatly what she wanted me to do so I took out weaville's pokeball and let him out she also let her lopunny out. They went off to were their egg was.

" I know down, but I have this weird feeling that this isn't over." I said while hugging Dawn around the waist.

' I really have gotten soft over the years.'

* * *

_** What do you think so far?**_

_**Daylin: sorry she is slacking off.**_

_**me: *ignoring comment but has a twitchy eye* The 1st gym hurray. Please R&R**_


End file.
